Core D: Densitometry The Densitometry Core provides centralized services for the measurement of forearm, total body, spine and hip mineral content by dual energy X-ray absorptiometry (DEXA). It also provides services for measurement of ultrasound transmission velocity. The Core also provides the machinery for performing densitometry on animals from those projects and cores which have animal work. The personnel from those projects and cores operate the machinery for the animal work, leaving only the human densitometry to be done by the densitometry core technician.